Learning to Love
by Dhr-Angel
Summary: Hermione, a prostitute has sex with Draco and ends up falling in love with him and vice versa. When Draco is caught cheating on her, their relationship falls apart. Full summary inside. M for sex!
1. Hermione Granger

Pairing: DHr (my all time favorite!)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JK ROWLING DOES!

Summary: Hermione is a prostitue and in order to have sex with her, you need to play MahJong. (I know it's a bit chineseish but oh well.) When she meets Draco and has sex with him, she has the best time of her life. After a few other entounters, she falls in love with him and vice versa. Their relationship fell apart when Draco was caught cheating on her. What happens next? Read to find out.

Warning: Rated R! Contains sex scenes/smut so watch out! Contains foul language too.

* * *

Chapter One: Hermione Granger 

(This chapter is told from Hermione's point of view.)

Okay, so this is the part where I tell you about myself. My name is Hermione Granger. I am 21 years old and having the time of my life. So I'm a prostitute working at the hottest and sexiest brothel, Hot and Heavy, in all of United Kingdom. People come from all around UK and the world to have sex there. I am always known in my town as the sexiest person alive. Everyday people fuck the shit out of me and I'm having the time of my life. You know how people always say that being a prostitute is no fun because you get fucked even when you don't want to? Well, that is so untrue. Well, at least for me. I feel sort of bad for the people that are forced to do prostitution because they have debts or because their parents sold them to the owners. Also, for the people that are having sex for the first time. It hurts the first time but after a few minutes and you relax, you feel like you are having the time of your life. It feels so good when that penis is in your pussy. I like that feeling and love having sex and reaching my climax everyday. Very few people has made me have multiple orgasms and make me feel so pleasure when we have sex. I know that everyone dreams about having sex, so why not be doing something that gives you so much pleasure and get money for it? Very few people here actually hate being a prostitute. Even the new ones here learn to be pleasured by it because they are having the time of their life. Here is one thing that you should know about me: I LOVE HAVING SEX AND I LOVE BEING A PROSTITUTE!

I know you are probably wondering why my parents let me be a prostitute and have sex everyday as my job. Let me tell you something: My parents are dead, gone. They were in a car crash when I was little and they died. My parents were rich and they left everything with me. I was raised up by my servants. I lost my virginity to the sex machine in the school when I was 16. His penis felt so good in my pussy when he was thrusting deeper and deeper into me until he was fully inside me. That was when I decided I wanted to become a prostitute. I never went to college and I became a prostitute when I was 19. Before that, I was a stripper, but being a stripper was no fun when a penis wasn't thrusting inside your pussy. I dismissed all my servants and cleaned up the house myself when I am free. I am very neat and the only place where I actually use the house are my room, where I sleep, the kitchen, where I cook, and the bathroom. I am mostly out because my job is from 12 noon to 4 in the morning. I get a lot of money each time I have sex and I am richer than my parents ever were.

There is one rule to having sex with me, you must play MahJong with me. I know this is mostly a chinese game, but I love it. My customers aren't the best players of all time, but when I play with Asians, I know I am about to get some pleasurable sex that day. I am not here to brag, but I am a VERY good player. Only a number of Englishmen has been able to win me and have the time of their lives. Of course, most of the Asians can beat me, but I don't care. When someone wins me, we will go to a room that is built into the soundproof room and they fuck me good. When you are close to winning, but I won instead, I let them play with my breasts and pussy, but they can't insert themselves into me. After a full circle has been made, 4 rounds, it is time for people to leave, but I let them have a 10 minute sex with me. That is what everyone waits for. For the person who has won the most, they get to have 20 minutes with me. I use the same room all the time and that room is reserved only for me. Every sexy honey that comes into the room knows the rule and they have to wait before they have sex. They pay full price for me because they cum after only a few minutes with me. I love it when the cum shoots right out of their penis and into my pussy. That is the best feeling of all and that is when both of you reach your climax. DAMMIT, I LOVE TO HAVE SEX!

I have saw more than my share of penises, because every guy comes in naked when they come into my room. I am also naked, by the way. The first thing I do when I see them come in is check out their penises, to see if they are going to be a sexy honey or not. I have came across a few penises that are actually perfect. Some are the perfect length but they are too skinny and the owners don't know how to have sex. Some are the perfect size, but they are too short. Some are humungous and short so when they thrust it deep into my pussy, it hurts, but I also moan in pain and pleasure because they stretch my pussy out, which makes me hornier. Some are too long and when they stick them all inside of me, I feel like my pussy is going to explode and the penis is going to travel into my upper body. The perfect penis is 6-7 inches long and 1-1 1/2 inches thick. It will be perfect to find someone that owns that kind of penis and to stick it up right into my pussy. It will make a perfect fit. I have came a few that meets that and enjoys having it thrust deeper and deeper into my pussy. God, I Am So HORNEY! After full examination, I gave them a sexy french lock and then pull away. Of course the first thing they notice about me is my boobs. I am skinny and my waist makes a dent in my body. My boobs are a D-cup and that makes me extra horney. Everyday, I go to work enjoying it and having the time of my life while others hate their jobs. That is the part why men come into brothels: to forget the day they have had, and of course to have me. _Wink-Wink

* * *

_

A/N: Hermione is a horney slut if you didn't get that already. Anyways, there is going to be sex later on in the story. And people please note that I am not a pervert! _Lol._Well, comments please!


	2. An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JK ROWLING DOES!

Warning: Rated R! Contains sex scenes/smut so watch out! Contains foul language too.

* * *

Chapter Two: An Ordinary Day

(This chapter is told from Hermione's point of view.)

Why don't I tell you about what a day being me would be like:

My alarm clock rang. I quickly tapped it, it was 11 o'clock. Just an hour before work starts. I go into the bathtub and turn the water on. I altered the water so the water from the faucet in the tub is cold and the showerhead is sort of warm. After I let the warm water splash all over me, I get on my back and lay down on the bathtub. My legs are in the air and I pull on the faucet head so my pussy is directly under the rushing water. My legs are propped against the wall. Cold is rushing down fast into my pussy and I lean back and moan slightly. This felt good, this felt right. I know this is masturbating, but I don't give a damn! It was so pleasurable and it turns me on and it also cleans my pussy. After a few moments or so, the rushing water that is put on high, and orgasm sprouts and I turn the showerhead on. I splash it directly over my pussy and I moan greatly in pleasure. After a few more moments, I start to shake my pussy around and then I reach my climax and I turn everything off and lean back for a moment covered in water and sweat. This felt good, but it is nothing compared to the feeling of reaching your climax when a penis is thrusting into your pussy.

I toweled myself dry and went down to the kitchen. If you are wondering if I had put on some clothes, my answer is no. I don't wear clothes around the house, even when I sleep. It's a waste of time changing and also I like the feeling of nothing on my body. Nobody bothers to look inside my house and even if they did, they probably saw my body already, so it's no big deal to me. I made myself a snack before I left home. When I went out I had on a tight low cut top with no bra on and a extra short miniskirt. I wasn't wearing any panties. I was letting my pussy go free today. I arrived at the brothel a few minutes before 12, so I checked in and went to my room. Inside my room was a secret cabinet along one of the walls for my clothes and my purse and stuff. There was a lock on it so my stuff won't be taken, but seriously, who is going to be in the room besides me and three sexy honeys?

Anyways, as soon as I went into my room, I locked it so I can masturbate in private. I am not ashamed to use that word and be saying I'm doing it because there is nothing to be ashamed of. Needless to say, the room was soundproof so they wouldn't be hearing what I was doing and if I moaned or not. _Wink-Wink_ There was a couch in the MahJong room so everyone can relax while I was being fucked in the extra room in that room, which I will call the SR, the Sex Room. I opened the cabinet and opened the lock too. I stripped off all my clothes and I flung them inside. Then I layed back on the couch and squeezed my boobs and I pinched my nipples so hard I screamed a little. Then I took the vibrator that was shaped like a penis from the cabinet. I layed back on the couch again and slowly put my finger into my pussy. I entered myself until 3 of my fingers were in there. I was arousing by then and I slowly pushed the vibrator into my pussy.

I stuck it in deep until it was all inside of me except for about 2 inches or so that was for the switch and so that I could take it out when I'm done. I put the switch on low and then the vibrator began to vibrate in my pussy. It wasn't enough and I put it on medium. I was ready to moan by then and then I finally put it on high. I let it vibrate for a while and then I stuck it in until there was only an inch left. IT FELT SO DAMN GOOD! I moved up and down with the penis/vibrator still in me. I longed for a real penis in my pussy and humping away on me. I took out the vibrator and put it back into the cabinet. I closed it and locked the thing too. I went into the bathroom that came with the room. I was leaning on my back on the tub again. I ran the water as high as possible and let is fall right on my pussy. The pressure against my pussy from the water felt so good. I was arousing very quickly now. Just then, the phone rang. It was my boss, Candy.

"Hermione, are you ready? I know you like to do your, how do I call it? Rituals," Candy said.

"I am done. I was just getting aroused and I can't wait to have sex," I replied.

"Great! I will send up your first 3 customers right now," Candy said.

"Sure. Are you they sexy honeys?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know. They look good, I guess, but I don't know if they can fuck," Candy stated.

"Send them up. I want to get a chance to have them inside me," I excitedly said.

"You're probably one of the people who love this job as much as you love money," Candy teased.

"Well, like I said, I work here for the sex and the MahJong, don't forget that. Anyways, money is not that important to me," I shot back.

"Whatever. They're coming up right now. Have fun!" Candy then hung up.

A few seconds later, a knock came into my room. I unlocked it and one by one, they began to strip off all their clothes. When they got out of the closet, I quickly looked at their penises. One of them looked bigger than ever, but the other two looked like the regular ones I have. I gave them each a mintue french lock and then we set the table. I noticed that all of them were staring at my boobs. I smiled and thought about the guy with the huge penis. He knew how to kiss very well. We started simple, but after a few seconds our mouths smashed against each other as we longed hungrily for each other. I was pushed against a wall and his tongue was entering my mouth. I accepted momentarily and we were sucking on each other's saliva. I was trying not to eat his tongue, but it felt so sweet in my mouth. Our tongues touched and we lapped each other's saliva hungrily. I never wanted the kiss to end, but it had to when the one minute was over. I also can't stop thinking of that big penis. I wonder what it will feel like inside my pussy. IT WILL BE THE FUCKING BEST I BET!

After we set the table, we started playing. It was good because everyone was familiar with the game, but I won in the end, just barely though, because the guy with the big penis needed one more card. He almost won, so I sat on his lap while he played with me. Everyone was shuffling the cards. His hands caressed my boobs and started squeezing it and rub it again and again. Then he pinched my nipples the hardest I can and I moaned very, very loud. I was enjoying this so much I didn't want it to end. I was beginning to wonder what he will be like in bed. He turned me around and put his mouth over one of my breasts while still squeezing me with the other. He took one of his fingers from the free hand and he entered me. He stuck it in deep and in and in until all his fingers were inside me. Then he bit on my nipple and pinched my other one with his hand. After a few seconds, he began sucking on my breasts and my cleavage. I couldn't help it, I pushed him into me more, but after a minute or so, he had to stop. His five minutes was over. I was sad to let him go. He definitely is one sexy honey.

It was our second round. That guy with the big penis has to win at least one round before the 4 rounds are up! GOD! I want him right now! Well, surprise surprise, I won this game again. No one came close because I won when I only gave a few tiles out. What can I say? I am good. _Smiles_ This was the third round, I wasn't really concentrating on the game to be frank. I was thinking about how good the feeling must be when the penis is finally going to enter my pussy. I must be daydreaming when I was playing because before I know it, the guy with the big penis won the game! I was so glad!

As soon as we got to the room, we started making out. We landed on the the 2 queen beds that were pushed against each other in a thud. Our mouths were smashed against each other. Our tongues rolled in each other's mouths and I didn't want to stop, but he slowly kissed down my neck and then onto my breasts. He sucked the shit out of my breasts and when he finally stopped, they were all red. I didn't care, I was enjoying myself so much. He slid his tongue up and down my cleavage and left small kisses on them. Then he kissed down my stomach and finally spread my legs apart. He licked him lips as he stared at my pussy. It was a gateway to heaven as I studied his face. He slid his tongue into my pussy and licked the juices there. Fluids were slowly seeping out of me. He licked them up hungrily and then stuck his tongue in all the way. Orgasms were growing in me fast.

"Are you ready?" He came up and said.

"You have no idea." I said.

I was desperate. I needed him inside of me right now. He slowly entered me and began sliding in and out of me slowly.

"Faster!" I demanded.

The guy began sliding in and out of me faster. I was ready to orgasm any minute. He must have read my mind because he stopped riding me and began thrusting into me. He slipped into my until he finally thrusted one more time and all of him was inside me. He gave one finally thrust and I orgasmed. I moaned loudly. It felt so good. He didn't reach his climax yet, so while I was on top of him, I began riding him, but he never left me and I rulled his balls. He tensed up immediately began I can feel that he is enjoying himself. He flipped me over and began sucking on my breasts while I rubbed his balls. I could feel him cumming and when he gave me one final thrust, he cummed and his sperm was spreading inside me. I moaned again and I screamed, "OH GOD! SEX! I WANT YOU!" I was greatly pleasured. Now I was on top of him. His penis in my face and my pussy in his face. He began lapping on my juices while I sucked the remaining cum out of his penis. After that, we faced each other again and let each other taste ourselves. After a few more minutes, our time was up and we had to go back outside. Everyone could see that we enjoyed ourselves with the smile on our faces.

We got one last round and I won that round. After that, I had sex with the two guys for 10 minutes and the guy with the big penis 20 minutes since he won the most. For the rest of the day, I had 12 more rounds of customers. I know you must think I'm tired out, but I'm not. I liked my job and I stripped off all my clothes and climbed into bed when I got home.

That is just a regular day of work. The real fun started the week after, when I met the sexiest honey alive!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, but life has been hectic. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Anyways,you should really try thepussyunder the faucet thing and thevibrator in your pussy. It feels good!_Wink-Wink_Well comments! 


	3. Author's Note

I am so sorry, but I have decided to quit this story. I know, it's a stupid thing to do if I start a story and just going to quit, but I am posting this on Winglin. It's a easier way to post and if you want to check out for updates, the link is . So yeah, well sorry!


End file.
